


Defensive

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Clexa, F/F, clexakru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Lexa gets defensive and protective over Clarke when the other woman isn't there to speak up for herself.





	Defensive

Lexa’s advisors stood before the stairs that ascended to the gnarled root throne upon which she sat. More than one face was red with anger towards her as they took their turns presenting arguments. Lexa almost found it funny. Each advisor had already come to her personally to let her know of their concern about this new relationship she was intent on pursuing. Personally, she had shut them each down. Why they thought teaming up against her would make a difference, she had no idea. 

“Clarke Griffin of the Skaikru has been a friend to our people, despite our having betrayed her and hers. It took me, personally, a long time to earn her trust back. There is absolutely _nothing_ you could do or say to change my mind about pursuing this relationship further. I would thank you not to bring the matter up again except to wish us good fortune.” Lexa said in her most commanding tone, anger creeping into her voice at their obvious ignorance of the circumstance and her own feelings. “If you have further complaints feel free to pick up your weapons and fight me.”

Lexa stood then and placed her hand on the pommel of her sword. “If I hear any harsh or untoward talk of Clarke, you will have to me to face, and I can guarantee it will not be pleasant for the perpetrator.” Her tone dropped into a low threatening growl.

The tail of her braid whipped around as she turned on the heel of her boot before she made her way out of the throne room; breaking protocol by not dismissing the advisors. She headed to her own chambers, hoping the blonde would still be there waiting on her. Instead, she rounded the corner to find Clarke within earshot of everything Lexa had been saying. Lexa was rather embarrassed to learn Clarke had heard the heated exchange. She could feel her cheeks going pink.

Clarke’s clear blue eyes were filled with unshed tears. She grabbed the lapels of Lexa’s long overcoat and pulled Heda in against her. Clarke took a moment to stare into Lexa’s eyes, then kissed her with fire. Lexa was pinned between the short warrior woman and the wall. She was surprised but quite pleased by the reaction.

“You said really wonderful things. You are a wonderful woman and a fantastic leader. Thank you for standing up for me. That doesn’t happen very often.” Clarke said, still holding Lexa up against the wall and speaking incredibly softly. “Thank you, Lexa kom Trikru. You should know I really do wish both of us good fortune and long lives together whatever may come.”

“That seems highly unlikely but, I hold the same hope for us. I’m not going to hope for too much, but that’s my highest. I need to take a nap before someone comes to fight me over loving you. Keep me company?” Lex asked, pulling Clarke along without waiting for an answer.

Clarke was more than willing, passing up the Heda, grabbing her arm and picking the woman up over her shoulder before running into Lexa’s chambers and tossing her onto the bed. Lexa laughed hard, a rare and beautiful sound Clarke had only recently been blessed with hearing for the first time. She followed the Grounder onto the bed to kiss her again.


End file.
